


在你身邊即使迷失也沒關係

by Leonhard483



Series: あべさく零共通點的友誼 [1]
Category: Snow Man (Japan Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Friendship, Getting Together, Insecurity, Multi, Mutual Pining
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 07:06:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27347098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leonhard483/pseuds/Leonhard483
Summary: 大學AU目黑向阿部提出約會邀請但阿部不知該怎麼辦，他沒有向佐久間說明煩惱，對方卻不知不覺讓阿部找到了答案。
Relationships: Abe Ryouhei & Sakuma Daisuke, Abe Ryouhei/Meguro Ren
Series: あべさく零共通點的友誼 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2007397
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	在你身邊即使迷失也沒關係

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rinnenotsubasa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rinnenotsubasa/gifts).



> 翻譯自rinnenotsubasa的作品，已取得授權，但覺得自己翻譯不夠好，建議大家可以去看原文❤感謝作者大大這麼棒這麼暖心的文❤❤❤

Getting lost is okay with you by my side  
在你身邊即使迷失也沒關係

突然出現的人對阿部來說是救贖也是威脅。一方面他滿心只想結束和目黑的交談，卻也深怕到來者聽到他與目黑的對話而胃疼。至少他不是單獨和目黑在部室了。

阿部轉過頭發現佐久間大介站在門邊，他無法解讀對方臉上的表情。一瞬間他覺得他完了，佐久間貌似聽到他與目黑的對話，但眨眼間佐久間又恢復了他平常燦爛的笑容。

「好消息！」

佐久間愉悅的嗓音充斥著整個空間。

「ふっか打賭輸了要請全部的人吃學餐的東西！」

雖然阿部完全沒有想吃飯或和朋友待在一起的心情，但他無法放過這機會。目黑當然也會去，但至少他們不會單獨在一起而他也能裝作方才的對話從沒發生。

「噢！免費的食物！」

已經轉身準備走向門口的阿部聽到目黑說了聲我們待會過去，知道這比自己小的男人堅持繼續方才的話題。

「噢？好吧、那......」

「我們現在就去。」

阿部完全不敢朝目黑的方向，轉而看向佐久間試圖說服對方。

「我們只是在討論橫幅上的標語，那不急，走吧，我好餓。」

當阿部靠近時，佐久間不疑有他的用力點頭，阿部能感覺到目黑緊跟在後。

而在學餐的時間裡目黑並沒有試圖要繼續在部室的對話，且只有在其他人參與對話時才和阿部有互動，阿部對自己並不感到解脫而困惑。

\---

和其他人分開後阿部很自然地與佐久間一起走向車站，兩人因為住在同一棟公寓而常常在部活後一起回家。

佐久間一路上都在說話，這其實很反常。大部份同學對他印象是他可以很吵很聒噪，但在人數不多或只有他和阿部時，佐久間會安靜許多。阿部一直覺得這是佐久間回血時間，自己也享受這安靜的時刻，這從不曾讓他感到尷尬。

阿部並沒有自信說自己和佐久間是最好的朋友，他不曉得佐久間對他的想法，畢竟他們也從沒有真的促膝長談過。他只知道相較部活的其他八個成員，和佐久間在一起他感到最自在。

所以佐久間傍晚的聒噪讓阿部感到疑惑卻沒有問出口。佐久間的話題相當隨意，從他一直在追的動畫到翔太在他的系辦大樓目睹到超自然現象等等。阿部試圖加入話題，在佐久間蹩腳的笑話和裝傻時輕打對方，回應自己的是佐久間那一如往常的燦爛笑容。

腦中卻時不時浮現早些時間與目黑的對話，讓他無法好好聽佐久間說話。

「我一直想去那裡約會。」

「聽說那裡還不錯，人不多也挺浪漫，重點是不用人擠人。」

「你這禮拜六有事嗎？」

「沒什麼事，就一樣讀書。」

「你願意跟我去嗎？」

「但你說你想去那約會......」

「這就是為什麼我邀你去。」

阿部感受到目黑認真的目光中的緊張，這是他從沒從對方身上看到過的。

「哈哈，別鬧了。」

「我沒有......」

兩人的對話因佐久間的出現而中斷，若佐久間沒有打出現他根本不知道該怎麼辦。說實話，他對自己感到困惑，他時常發現自己在尋找目黑的身影，對方笑時也會跟著笑，不可否認，一部份的他想更親近目黑。

然而他對貼近目黑也感到不安，每當後者靠近時那股彆扭感只會更強烈，而當目黑邀他約會時觸動了他心裡的主動或逃跑機制。

「為什麼是我？」

阿部不敢知道答案而選擇了逃跑。

「哈囉——阿部部部部部部？」

佐久間的聲音打斷了阿部的思考和提醒他正在和他朋友聊天。

「抱歉，怎麼了？」

阿部帶著罪惡感詢問，佐久間的表情是柔和的也沒有被冒犯的樣子。

「我在說表演的時間，我會在四點出場。」

「噢！謝謝，我會在那之前到的。」

「好！」

一星期後佐久間有個舞蹈表演，在課堂與部活之間擠出時間努力練習，阿部不想錯過表演。

「你會很棒的，畢竟你很喜歡。」

阿部深信佐久間會表現得好也希望自己的祝福有傳達給對方。

「對，我喜歡。」

佐久間回得很快，但語氣裡卻帶著點陰鬱，佐久間繼續說下去讓阿部感到訝異。

「但並不一直都是。」

「什麼意思？」

「並不一直都是好的，有時候表演前我會變得太緊張導致很想吐，有時候其他舞者太優秀導致我覺得跟想他們同台的自己很不要臉。」

突然的坦白是阿部沒有預期的。

他並不覺得佐久間沒有煩惱或自己的問題，畢竟在那陽光外向和開朗的個性下，他也是個人。沒有人能從舞台上的佐久間移開視線，而他認為那是佐久間對於舞蹈無與倫比的熱愛，所以阿部從沒有想到佐久間對舞蹈是那樣的感覺。

阿部沒能將驚訝的表情掩飾好，佐久間看了一眼，笑了。

「就是這樣，你喜歡的事物並不一定都會讓你感到快樂。」

佐久間帶著輕鬆的語調說著，像是那並不重要。這道理大家都懂，但在這瞬間卻讓阿部頓時醒悟。

\---

目黑在部活結束時走近阿部，就算眼裡透露著緊張，在詢問阿部有沒有時間說句話時也沒有從對方身上移開過視線。若那天沒有和佐久間一起回家，阿部絕對會找個藉口來逃避目黑。

因阿部的建議他們來到學生中心外面的長椅，附近有學生經過，足夠遠不必擔心被聽到卻也足夠近能緩解阿部的緊張。

他預想目黑會提起關於約會的事情，卻沒有想到對方會先道歉。

「我很抱歉約你出去讓你感到不舒服。」

不管什麼情況下目黑一直都是真摯的，他的嗓音和目光充滿真誠，包括現在。阿部能感受到目黑的歉意，並對此感到懊悔。

「不、沒關係......」

「那之後我認真想過，我不應該說的，我並不是有意要讓你感到尷尬。」

這次阿部感到失落填滿了自己的胸口，就這樣了，還未開始就會結束了，因為他是個十足的膽小鬼。

目黑接下來的話拯救了阿部那微小希冀。

「但我是認真的，我喜歡你。如果可以，我希望你能給我機會，並認識我。就只是這樣......而已......」

目黑越說越小聲越失去信心，和當初與阿部告白時和約會邀請的自信呈現了強烈的對比，但依舊是同一個人，在自己面前等著答覆。面對這樣的目黑讓阿部想起佐久間，同樣的勇敢與真誠。

阿部無法阻止自己的心臟瘋狂跳動，他用力的深呼吸後開口。

「下禮拜六如何？我想我們在高田站集合後一起過去最方便。」

當阿部說著，目黑呆愣的幾乎忘了眨眼，看起來有些可愛。

「你還會想去約會，對吧？」

有些緊張的詢問，阿部對於等待目黑的答案感到緊張，儘管他知道他不需要。

「對、會，謝謝。」

他們討論了見面時間和其他細節直到阿部看到佐久間的身影從學生中心出來，他問目黑剩下的是否可以晚點傳訊息討論，在目黑認真的點頭後笑了。彼此帶著害羞說了再見後，阿部起身跑上前去找佐久間。

「噢！我以為你回家了！」

在阿部撞上自己右邊肩膀時佐久間回應道。他們像往常一樣一起走向車站，時不時聊天時不時沉默。

「佐久間，謝謝你。」

在快抵達車站時阿部說道，佐久間轉頭露出困惑卻可愛的表情。

「為了什麼？」

「嗯.......就、一些事情......」

阿部露出了微笑感到有些害羞。

「嗯......？」

佐久間歪了歪腦袋，阿部難以解釋，但他想傳達他的感受。

「我是說，謝謝你做我的朋友，真的。」

「噢！不客氣，也謝謝你！」

佐久間張大的眼裡閃著亮光，快樂地笑了，這讓阿部感覺這是他一天忙碌下來最明亮的時刻。


End file.
